Wolfram's Cousin
by MoonShine91
Summary: okay cross over from Kyou Kara Maou Cain gets engaged and that's just the start of his adventure


**Wolframs Cousin?**

Author- Reading Yaoi in the Moonlight

Warnings: time travel, a small amount of OOCness, Yaoi (fan girls scream), cussing, mention of poisons, murder, I have made up a lot including at least 3 new characters, and last but not least some gore!

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou or anyone from Godchild. My best friend and me do how ever own the character Kitalina/ Torina.

Reading Yaoi in the Moonlight here this is the first chappie. This is my first fanfic YaY. Okay if you have not read the warnings do. If you don't like any of that you shouldn't even be here. So bye. The first chappie is mainly fluff but if you don't read it you won't know what's going on. So finally here we go.

Chapter 1

Cain's Engaged!! (Again!)

"What! Uncle you must be kidding".

"No I am not Cain, she is the Niece of a King, and you should get married any way". 'This time I hope Alexis does not get to her first.' "Cain, she will be arriving in London tomorrow. I want you to go and greet her. Her father has just bought her an estate nearby."

"Uncle you know I shouldn't get engaged or married. What if something happens to her." "Well, her father has wrote me and told me that there shouldn't be any problems she is heavily guarded. Here Cain this is a picture of her. Her name is Lady Kitalina," as he said this he gave him a picture of a beautiful raven-haired girl that was smiling sweetly. " Cain she is a beautiful young lady, she's smart, artistic, kind, she is perfect you should be happy that her family thought **you **would be a perfect match."

"Fine, I'll pick her up tomorrow but I doubt I will like her. Good bye."

The next day: At the docks 1:00 in the afternoon.

"Hmm her ship should have come in by now. There it is."

He then started walking to a passenger ship when he heard a woman call his name.

"Cain? Are you Cain Hargreaves?"

When he turned around he saw a young woman with curly black hair that nipped at her heels. She was wearing a costly but plain gown. Her face was bright and pale she wore no makeup and very little jewelry.

"Yes, I am, are you Lady Torina."

"Yes, I am it's a pleasure meeting you Lord Cain."

"It is also a pleasure to meet you also my Lady."

He then looked at her eyes and was shocked to see that her eyes were an exact replica of his own accursed eyes.

"May I ask which ship you came on."

"Oh, of course. I came on my uncle's ship he let me use it. The ship is right behind me."

Cain looked behind her to see a shining ship. He also saw many different races of men and women unloading the sip of boxes, and chests.

"Cain, where is you carriage I need to do one thing before we go. My servants can do everything else. They already know where the estate is."

"No, I can wait," he said with a charming smile.

'This is going to be a long day. But at she is quite beautiful and nice.'

After about fifteen minutes she came back. This time she had a more fancier dress and wore more jewelry than before. She even had put something on her lips so they shined.

"I'm back".

When they were seated in the carriage Torina spoke.

"Cain when can I meet your family."

"Umm, I don't think you want to meet most of them. My aunts are like scavengers and if they found out you came here on a private ship trust me they would try to force you to marry anyone in this family."

"But I heard from your Uncle that you have a younger sister and your Uncle seems to care a lot for you."

"He does. Have you ever been to London."

"Yes, once with my father and uncle but that was several years ago… before my mother died. When I have settled in I would like to invite you, your sister, and your Uncle to stay at my house."

"That is very nice of you."

"You are going to become my fiancé. I really hope that we will be able to know eack other eventually. I have had two fiancés before this…it didn't really work out."

She said as her facial expressions portrayed sadness.

"I have also had two fiances. You must be tired from your trip."

"Thank you for your consern Cain, but I am not realy tired I am more excited. Is there any way that we can site see since the last time I was here I was not able to see muck and a nice walk would be nice. If you could be so kind." She said with a charming smile.

"I have nothing planned for this afternoon we can go take a walk right now."

"Yay, thank you ha ha you have no idea how stiff your legs can get from not being able to take long walks like I am used to.

30 min. later at a park for the upper class

"It is quite peaceful hear."

"Well it can be I know a lot of women who come here just to gossip."

"That's quite natural. Where my cousin Wolfram lives the servents there have created a betting pool and of course three maids head it. They bet about almost anything and every thing. But mostly about the King and his fiance Wolfram whose mother was the last ruler."

"You seem to have an interesting family."  
"Thank you theres never a dul moment there."

All of a sudden a bunch of women appeared and surronded Cain like a flock of birds pushing Torina out of the way making her loose her balance and fall. The women noticed this and stopped fawning over Cain to laugh at this girl they had never seen before. As Torina tried to get up Cain pushed his way through the laughing women and said,"My lady". And overed her his hand.

"Thank you Cain", and she added agrily dusting herself off.

"Apparently **they **don't know how to treat their supieors."

"Hph, she thinks she's **our** supieor as if, she is probally not even rich and definitly not an aristacrat or maybe she's just a common whore," the women said haughtily.

"My uncle would disagree greatly since he is a king and my cousin is the future queen. My other aunt was queen and now her youngest will be queen, so don't **ever** say you are my supieors," she said angrily intimitating every one in front of her.

The atmesfer was charged with her annoyance. Then she politly almost sweetly never raising her voice any more than a threating tone excused her self. As she walked off with the group of women shocked into silence with Cain also looking shocked. As soon as she was out of sight the women started talking about how they were so irratated, and that that **girl **had the nerve to feel supeior and that she probally wasn't related to Royalty. When Cain suddenly interrupted them they of course started listening intently to the absolutly cute man infront of them.

"She is telling the truth and she also has a most inprsive leanige which almost no one in england can match, now please excuse me."

He then walked toward where Torina had dissappeared. When he had finally found her she was talking to another man. When he saw this he hid behind a tree to listen. Torina was sitting on a bench talking to a man who's skin was tanned as if from hard labor.

"Mathies, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at those women. It's just that… at least I acted like my cousin."

"Yes, that was very good Kitalina. Now I thik you should go back to Lord Cain. I will see you when you get home."

"Yes, thank you."

Then they parted. Torina then found Cain roaming the park looking for her.

"There you are. I'm sorry to have gotten angry back there,"she said shyly.

"I ….. think maybe I should just go home."

"If that is what you want then yes let's go."

"Oh, Cain don't forget the meeting between you, me, your uncle, and my Guardian."

On the way to her estate they were both silent.

"Thank you bery much I will see you tommorrow. Goodbye."

She went inside waved and chut the door.

"Hmm, this will if nothing else be interesting."

"He he ,that was fun."


End file.
